Light and Bright's Port
Leave project requests here. This has been copied over from this page and this page on the Fun Fandom KotLC Wiki. Graphic Design= est. November 28, 2018 ---- About the Artist I have always been into art, and once I was introduced to the field of graphic design, I have loved it ever since. However, I have never really been able to do it much and really share it with a large crowd. I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me through this, especially Book Beliefs, who has given me the idea for this. Ordering Art Ordering a design from this shop is quite simple. All you have to do is message me on my wall, or comment below on this page. Once you do, I will take your order into account, and work as fast as I can to present a quality product to you. This usually will take a minimum of a few hours to a couple of days. For the days I won't be able to take an order, I will list at the top of this page. ---- Book covers I consider to be one of my strong points, as I can bring to you a wide array of styles, from simple to complex. Here are the criteria for making an order for a book cover: *Name of the Book *Author *Tagline (If any) *Any other information you would like to include (i.e. some text, a specific picture/type of picture, etc). You can find some of my previous covers here. ---- I consider this branch as a bit of an experiment, as my mood board capabilities are not as strong as my ability to create a book cover. The criteria for mood boards are: *The topic *The preferred dimensions (optional) *Anything you think would be great to associate with this topic (i.e. quotes, colors, etc). *Any other information you'd like to add! *''The reason I keep few criteria is so that orders are easier to place.'' You can find some of my previous mood boards here. ---- Special Orders are also permitted! Just make sure to give all the details, such as: *Dimensions *Description *Type? (i.e. collage, simple, etc.) *Any other information you'd like to share! You can find some of my previous special orders here. Brand Logos (All) Main Logos Signature Logos __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Coding and Templates= est. January 2, 2019 ---- W E L C O M E The purpose of this template studio is to enhance pages of this wiki community so that we all can have a better wiki experience. Hence the tagline of this store, "bringing pages to life." For those who do not know how to code, and for those who do know but don't have time, this is the place you can come to for all of your templates needs. A B O U T From the time I've been introduced to the wikia community, I've always been interested in the use of templates. They can come in many different styles, but each has it's own way to bring out the essence of a page. E X P E R I E N C E My past experience in this field has given me a lot of knowledge about wiki and its background code. Some applications of my knowledge include making the front page of this wiki, making the front page of the Keefe Wiki, and working on front pages of several other wikis. Also, being the wiki of my creation, the Keefe Wiki's coding was mostly done by me. I have also created the characters navigation template and the references list template for the main Keeper of the Lost Cities Wiki, both of which are being used mainstream. S E R V I C E S Though I do have quite an arsenal of template and coding knowledge, I prefer to use it for the greater good. Thus, I created this studio. Here, anybody can ask for any template type, and I can make it for them over the course of a few business days (depending on my activity level and the difficulty of the job). To request a template, all you need to do is message me, or comment on this page about it. You will need to list the following: *Template Type (Refer to the guide below if you are unsure on what this is) *Purpose *Where it will be displayed *Files or certain codes you would like on it (optional) Please note that all orders will be kept in a log on this wiki, so keep in mind that certain (not all, private ones will be kept private) order details will stay on this site. B A C K G R O U N D Templates are often used to replicate commonly used forms of content, and to style article pages to suit the wiki's needs and themes. There are multiple types of templates that one can make, them being: *'Infoboxes' (Learn More) Infoboxes are templates that are usually on the side of article pages; they shortlist the important information covered in the entire article. It is a good alternative to scrolling through pages and pages of information. Infobox Album (There are different mainstream wikia templates for infoboxes) Example *'Quotes' (Learn More) Often times, famous quotes regarding the subject are at the top bottom of articles. They may also be placed at the top of certain headings, to make each section stand out more. Main Wikia Template Example *'Navbox' (Learn More) Navboxes, more formally known as navigation boxes, help users—especially new ones— navigate from one article to the next. This is especially helpful when one wants to see all pages of a similar type. Main Wikia Template Example *'Notice' (Learn More) Notices are placed on article pages to show the status of the page. For example, if a page is under review, or is a stub, this type of template can be placed at the top. Main Wikia Template Example *'Context-link' (Learn More) These templates link to other articles which relate to the same subject. Some keywords used in these templates include "See also" and "You may." Example *'Infoicon' (Learn More) Infoicon templates create small icons that go with certain text phrases on wikia. Example *'Scrollbox' (Learn More) Scroll boxes are meant to contain a large amount of text in a small space. They do so by allowing users to scroll through the text box. Example *'Citation or Reference' (Learn More) When creating an article, one often refers to certain important media or sites in order to generate good content. These citations, marked by the and tags, can be organized into a list of references, done by this type of template. Main Information Page Example *'Image, video, or gallery' (Learn More) Images and videos can be organized into galleries, slideshows, and sliders via this type of template. Example *'Data' (Learn More) Lots of numbers need a lot of analysis. One way to make this easier is to use data templates. These are often made in the form of tables and charts. Example *'Design' (Learn More) Being the most widely known template type, design templates play a huge role in user navigation through the wiki. Often times, these are the templates that go on the front pages of wikis, and profiles, etc. They are most often found on Fanon wikis (like this one) rather than factual wikis (like the mainstream KotLC one). These are the templates I expect to be most popular in terms of orders. Example *'Navigation' (Learn More) Navigation templates are actually an over-arching branch of templates, encompassing the navboxes as well as the context-link templates. *'Non-article' (Learn More) All templates that do not appear on article pages are in this category. They often appear on message walls, profiles, and file descriptions. Example *'Unknown' All templates not marked as any of the above types are in the "Unknown" category. Please note that these are simplified descriptions of the various template types, and the official source for this is . I N F O - G U I D E S Remember to please check out my blog for the latest in templates! Click on this link for the latest post. C O D I N G Besides coding, my interests in templates have also led me to discover a multitude of FANDOM codes that are useful to wiki development in terms of scaling and user experience and retention. So even if you are not looking for a designer template in particular, you can still ask me questions regarding wikia site-wide coding. P O S T - N O T E I also have a cover store on this wiki, so please check that out too! There, instead of making templates, I make high-quality cover images for whatever you would like! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Active Port